hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Hatafutte Parade (Japan)
Hatafutte Parade (はたふってパレード 日本版 Hatafutte Parēdo Nihon-ban, lit. "Flag-waving Parade - Japan Edition") is the ending theme for Hetalia: World Series. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in Japan. It is sung by Hiroki Takahashi in the voice of Japan. Lyrics Kanji= 右手には扇子 左手には漬物で参ります 扇子持って　扇子振って　謹んでパレード 雅やかな世界へ　ようこそおいでくださいました 手を取り 輪になり　回しましょう地球号 艶やかな着物で　身も心も華やかです 白米に梅干しで　日の丸です 丁度良い塩加減　ヘタリア 「塩鮭は　少し塩を溶いた水に入れておくと 美味しく塩が抜けますよ」 扇子持って　扇子振って　慶びのパレード 楽器を奏でて行進です 皆で一斉に　合奏すれば たった一つの地球（うた）　完成致します 龍笛吹くは　私　日本です 「吹くと少し腰は痛みますが 良い音色なんです」 感じる程に　深く 美しい　四季の移ろい 来し方行く末　変わらぬ様　守り続けてゆきます。 春はあけぼの　はらりと　桜が舞い 夏は夜　縁側に咲く　線香花火 秋は夕暮れ　夕空に染まる　赤とんぼ 冬はつとめて　寒空に織り成す　銀世界 ポチはご満悦 「元気に庭を駆け回っています」 扇子持って　扇子振って　睦まじくパレード メロディは　万国共通です 五つの大陸と　七つの海を 軽やかな速さで　大横断 明日へ続きます　夜神楽 「美味しいご飯が頂けるよう　豊作を祈願して・・・」 白米に梅干しで　日の丸です これこそが　日本の味　ヘタリア 「ああ…　歩き続けると　腰にこたえます。 けれど、日本男児たるもの　道中で　くじけるわけにはいきません！ まだまだ　先は　長いのですから…」 |-| Romaji= Migite ni wa sensu, hidarite ni wa tsukemono de mairimasu Sensu motte sensu futte tsutsushinde parēdo Miyabiyakana sekai e yōkoso oide kudasaimashita Te o tori wa ni nari mawashimashou chikyū-gō Adeyaka na kimono de mi mo kokoro mo hanayaka desu Hakumai ni umeboshi de hinomaru desu Chōdo yoi shiokagen He-ta-ri-a "Shiozake wa sukoshi shio o toita mizu ni irete okuto Oishiku shio ga nukemasu yo" Sensu motte sensu futte yorokobi no parēdo Gakki o kanadete kōshin desu Mina de issei ni gassō sureba Tatta hitotsu no uta kansei itashimasu Ryūteki fuku wa watashi Nihon desu "Fukuto sukoshi koshi wa itamimasu gan. Yoi neiro nandesu" Kanjiru hodo ni fukaku Utsukushii shiki no utsuroi Kishikata yukusue kawaranu yō mamori tsuzukete yukimasu. Shunkashūtō Shunkashūtō Haru wa akebono harari to sakura ga mai Natsu wa yoru engawa ni saku senkō hanabi Aki wa yūgure yūzora ni somaru akatonbo Fuyu wa tsutomete samuzora ni orinasu ginsekai Pochi wa go man'etsu "Genki ni niwa o kakemawatte imasu" Sensu motte sensu futte mutsumajiku parēdo Merodi wa bankoku kyōtsū desu Itsutsu no tairiku to nanatsu no umi o Karoyakana hayasa de dai ōdan Asu e tsuzukimasu yoru kagura "Oishii gohan ga itadakeru yō hōsaku o kigan shite" Hakumai ni umeboshi de hinomaru desu Kore koso ga Nihon no aji Hetaria "Ā... Aruki tsuzukeruto koshi ni kotaemasu. Keredo, Nihon danji taru mono dōchū de kujikeru wake ni wa ikimasen! Madamada saki wa nagai no desu kara..." |-| English= In my right hand is a fan, in my left hand, I have pickles Hold your fans, wave your fans, it's an honorable parade Towards the elegant world, youkoso oide kudasai mashitaI kindly welcome you Let's please take our hands, make a circle, spin, and it's the world With a shimmering kimono, the heart and soul are splendid Hakumai ni umeboshi de hinomaru desuWhite rice with a pickled plum make the Japanese flag (Hinomaru) Just this much saltiness is good - He-ta-li-a "If salted salmon is put into lightly salted water for a while, It will be more delicious without the extra salt."Japan is referring to a traditional tip for cooking salted salmon. Before cooking, you should put salted salmon into some lightly salted water for a while. This helps the salt leave the salmon moderately; it will be more delicious than if you were to soak it only in water. If you do nothing about it before cooking, the salmon will be too salty, and if you put it in water without any salt, the salmon will not have enough salt. Having the fan and waving the fan, it's an auspicious parade Sound your instruments, it's time to march If everyone makes the ensemble all together, The one and only song will be complete The ryūtekiJapanese flute made out of bamboo player is me, Japan "If I play ryūteki, I'll get lower-back pain. But it's a nice sound." I can feel deep beautiful vicissitude of the seasons more and more I'll keep constant past and future Shunkashūtō Shunkashūtō In spring, the dawn – Sakura petals dancing one by one In summer, the night – The sparkler blooming in the engawa In autumn, the dusk – The darterMeadowhawk bathed in the setting sunThis part is a parody of "The Pillow Book" In winter, the early morning – The wintry sky and the snow white world Pochi looks delighted "He enjoy running about in the garden vigorously." Having the fan and waving the fan, it's a parade in harmony This melody is universal The five continents and the seven seas At this tripping speed, they traverse each other grandly This is the night kagura that will continue towards tomorrow "I pray for bumper crop of rice..." White rice and umeboshi to make Hinomaru This is Japanese taste, Hetalia "Ah... a long-time walking is very hard on my lower-back. However, Japanese man never give up on the way! Since it's the long way we have to go..." Album This song was released on August 25, 2010, on the DVD which came with the second volume, Hetalia: World Series Vol. 2 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is England's version of Hatafutte Parade. This song is also the fourth track on the album Hetalia: World Series: Hatafutte Best, which was released on December 29, 2012. Trivia *During the instrumental breaks, the national anthem of Japan, " Kimigayo" can be heard. Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Media Category:Hatafutte Parade